Just Like a Fairytale
by Fae 206
Summary: Kyoko has always believed in the fairy kingdom so isn't too shocked when a fairy grants her lifetime wish of being a young heiress. However, when she finds out that she's engaged to top star Shou when she's actually in love with Kuon, an employee at Moz burger, can she change the wish to her advantage? Or are things once lost now lost forever. [DEFINITELY a Kuon/Kyoko story]
1. Chapter 1 - It Begins

**Author Note:** So, yes this is the third Skip Beat story that I'm writing (I'm really getting back into the fandom now) which means I'll be updating in rotation (unless there's a ton of reviews on a particular one) with alternating Skip Beat and another fandom.

Anyway, please enjoy and thank you for giving it a chance.

 **Just Like a Fairy Tale**

Kyoko blinked in shock as she saw the water fairy emerge from the lake.

She had always believed in fairies, in fact her boyfriend was a fairy prince, but she hadn't actually thought she would witness one like this. She blushed as she thought about Corn. Only a few months ago she had confessed to Ren that she liked him and he had told her that he was attracted to her as well. He had then said that he would only become her boyfriend if she could accept the fact that his real name wasn't Ren Tsuruga at all and that it was Kuon Hizuri and he was also Corn.

She had run away at that, but a few days later she had called him and told him that she loved him even more. She had been embarrassed at that word, but hearing him laugh and repeat that he loved her was a relief. Now she was in a very private relationship with an amazing guy and that had given her the strength to accept her current acting role.

She had come to this shrine to research the part of a young maiden who worked here. She was getting all of the formalities down perfectly. She had been praised by the director and even though it was a small drama, she was happy to have the leading role. She had also been beyond excited when Ren had come to watch her. If only she had been raised as a rich young lady then things would be perfect.

If only she had had a different lifestyle then maybe she would be happier, but then she probably wouldn't have been with Ren. She had tried to relax and feel the strength from within her.

At least, she had felt that way until seeing the water fairy before her.

"Miss Kyoko," the small fairy smiled, "I am Sui, the prince of the water fairies. I am so happy after all of this time to make your acquaintance." The fairy bowed as Kyoko grinned widely.

"Oh my gosh," she giggled, "Fairies are real," she grinned. "It's so nice to meet you," she said as she scrambled to her feet, her face showing how overjoyed she was by all of this. "Can you wait here? Someone very special to me is around here, let me go get him, he'd love to meet you," she said as she started gathering flowers that were around as a gift to the fairy kingdom.

"My apologies, miss Kyoko," Sui squeaked, "This is only to grant your wish. I can not meet any of your friends," he said.

Kyoko paused and then looked down, "It's alright, Ren-kun is already…" she froze as she felt water come up and cover her body, before she had realized anything all she could see were the blue gems of the water and a twinkling light. After all of this time believing in fairies, Kyoko was being granted a wish by them.

The problem was she didn't know which one of her wishes they were granting.

Hopefully Kuon would be here soon to help her figure it all out.

 **Chapter One - It Begins**

Sui really had done quite a lot of work on this spell because all Kyoko could see was darkness. It wasn't the darkness though that had surprised her. She could smell perfume, not the type of perfume that you would be given free samples of but a designer product. The rich scents of vanilla and coconut made her smile and she stretched out. For a river bank, this sure was soft. She felt silk beneath her and something very warm and heavy on top of her. Maybe she was in the grass and still under the spell.

Or maybe she was in some kind of rabbit hole like Alice and had to crawl out of it.

Smiling softly she stretched and grabbed hold of something hard. She pulled herself out of the darkness to reveal a four pillar princess bed in a room she had no memory of.

This room was impressive. With the furniture so sleek and elegant, with the gold, red, blue, and diamonds it made her think of a room that a princess would have. It was very spacious and as she touched the pillar of the bed, she realized that that was gold too with diamonds forming stars.

Where on earth was she?

Trying to steady herself, she stood and noticed that she was wearing a beautiful, ivory, nightgown. She stretched and her eyes widened to see long, silky, black hair cascading over her shoulders. She paled as she reached for her hair and pulled it, feeling the sharp pinch in her head she realized it was hers.

Nervously, she took deep breaths in as she tried to steady herself. Around the walls of this room were beautiful paintings depicting fairytales, ballet, famous plays, and princesses. All of them seemed like original pieces instead of reproductions. There was a vanity table and a walk in closet and a wonderful golden mirror that reminded Kyoko of the one Snow White's evil step mother had.

She gasped as she saw photographs around the room and went towards them. On them she paled as she saw herself in elegant clothing as a child, her in the top school's uniform as a preteen, her with a smiling family she didn't remember as a teenager. Then there was a picture of her with a guy's arm wrapped around what she suspected was her…if she was eighteen.

She paled and looked for the guy, but for some reason the photograph was clouded. She felt slightly relieved to see he was a bit taller than her with blonde hair. Hopefully it was Kuon, it would be far too cruel for it to be anyone else.

She spun again as she noticed small gifts, flowers in vases, cards talking about how loved she was, but these were in different writing styles, different people had sent them to her.

As Kyoko tried to investigate what was going on she unexpectedly caught sight of herself in the mirror.

She paled slightly and stepped towards it, she was gorgeous. Her hair was long and she had bangs that brought out her face, her skin was well polished and she was as thin and elegant as she imagined rich young women should be. What on earth kind of gift had Sui given her? She closed her eyes, she didn't feel like an actress anymore, she felt like a princess.

Hearing a knock on the door, Kyoko stared at it frightened. Who on earth was on the other side?

"Miss Kyoko," a man asked, "Your fiancee is here for your weekend trip,"

Kyoko took a deep breath in, she was going on a trip. She paled. How on earth could she be ready for any trip? How on earth could she be ready to blend into this life when she wasn't even sure who she was. She took another breath in and nodded. She would have to be ready for this.

"Tell him I'm getting ready," she squeaked. Maybe she could look at what clothes and makeup she had. She wanted to be her best when she saw Kuon, "How is he today?" she asked. Maybe if he wasn't feeling well she would dress more casual, the last thing that she wanted to do was push him to go somewhere or do something he didn't feel well for.

"I'd say he's pretty thrilled at being named the top star in Japan for another year running," the man said as Kyoko giggled.

So it was Kuon! She spun a little, she would really have to find a cute outfit to impress him. Sui had really come through for her and they were engaged, she would have to demand to know how he proposed to her.

"I'll be ready in just a moment," she repeated before going to the shower in the attached bathroom. She had never seen a bathroom so high class and elegant. This was wonderful.

Half an hour later, Kyoko descended the stairs. She was wearing a cream colored blouse, and brown and pink plaid skirt. She also had white stockings on and cute, flat, pink shoes with a butterfly on them. She had even clipped a pink flower clip in her hair.

As she walked down the impressive marble staircase, her eyes went to the blond hair and she smiled gently. She was so happy to be with him, the top talent in all of Japan. "So where are we going again?" she asked as she saw some suitcases waiting for her. Were those packed for her before she woke up here?

She grinned as she waited for him to turn around.

As he did so, her smile dropped completely and her eyes widened in terror. This wasn't Kuon. She felt cold chills throughout her body as she saw one of the people she disliked most. She noticed that everyone was now watching her as she backed away.

"Hey, you doing okay?" her fiancé asked as Kyoko squirmed.

This was Shoutaro. Her eyes widened in fear and she heard the words 'top star in Japan.' Wasn't Kuon here in Japan? Had he gone back to America?

"Everything okay, miss Kyoko?" one of the maids asked as Shou walked forward and put his hand to her cheek. She flinched as he did so.

"Where is Kuon Hizuri?" she asked as her heart sank to the bottom of her chest.

Her eyes widened as she saw the lack of recognition his name brought to them, "Ren Tsuruga?" she asked only to be greeted with the same confusion. They didn't know Ren. Well, maybe if Kuon was still in America then he wouldn't be a famous Japanese superstar. She looked down, her heart beating hard and echoing in her ears.

"I'm sorry," she said as she watched them all horrified, "I have to go get something," she froze before grabbing the handle of the front door and running out before anyone could stop her. She felt tears in her eyes as she ran out of the grounds and noticed signs to the nearest city. She took another look at the estate before her but she couldn't deny the pain in her furiously beating heart.

She had spent so much time denying love, rejecting the idea that she could ever feel it and then she had found it in Ren. She hadn't wanted to admit to it but her relationship had become the most important thing in her life. Now it had just seemed to disappear.

"Kuon," she whispered, "Kuon, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she whispered over and over.

She needed to get to the LME agency, she needed to get to Lory Takarada. He would know about Kuon or at least Kuu. If she got information about Kuu then she would be able to find Kuon, Ren, whoever he was.

Blinded by her thoughts, Kyoko hadn't noticed that she was in the middle of the road in the shopping district. She hadn't noticed how people were staring at her. She hadn't noticed the fright in their eyes and she definitely hadn't heard the honking of the taxi as a warning until it was too late.

It didn't hit her…

It should have hit her. Instead she saw the back of the Moz Burger uniform and a man crouching down in front of her. She opened her mouth and mentally kicked herself. This man had saved her from getting hit and she should apologize to him. Was he hurt at all or was the taxi really not going that fast?

She took a deep breath before getting to her feet, she dropped into a bow and felt the tears fill her eyes. How was she supposed to apologize for her stupidity? How was she supposed to make it up to him if he got hurt? She had acted foolishly and someone had protected her. Tears in her eyes, she saw as he got up, rubbing his arm a little.

Her heart paused as she looked at his very long legs, she mentally measured them and felt her stomach churn.

"Hey, miss" the Moz burger worker said as he looked at her concerned. "Are you doing okay? You hurt anywhere?" he asked as she paled seeing his familiar face, his blonde hair, his gorgeous green eyes.

"Kuon…" she gasped as she took in the clothes that would have come from a thrift store or at least at a huge sale and the Moz burger uniform. Seriously? Why would Sui do this to her? She sniffed again.

"Hey," Kuon asked as he lent down to her, "Are you hurt? Come on, I've taken some med classes, I'll take a look at it,"

"Kuon…" Kyoko shivered again as he stared at her.

"See, you must be okay," he tried to say gently, "You keep reading my badge," he pointed as she looked at him terrified. She shivered as she looked at him horrified, what on earth had happened to him? "Sorry," he shrugged. "I should have known that someone from your circle would be too proud to accept help from mine. There's a hospital down the street, but you look okay. Just try to pay attention next time you're running down a busy street, okay?" he asked.

Kyoko felt her body stiffen as she watched him go back to work. She put her hand up to her mouth trying to hold back her sobs, "Kuon…" she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

Why on earth had Sui done this to them?


	2. Chapter 2 - Kuon Hizuri

**Chapter Two – Kuon Hizuri**

As terrified as she was, Kyoko refused to let Kuon get away from her that easily. She turned nervously to the Moz Burger where he had just entered. Since he was in uniform but had been wearing a light shirt over the top maybe he was on lunch or on an errand, perhaps she would be able to catch him. She took a deep breath as she took in her reflection again.

She was a beautiful and rich young lady, but she felt so much worse than she had before this stupid wish was bestowed on her. She missed seeing him beside her, she missed the brunette hair and the way he would laugh at her if she was acting a little stupid.

She also hated the fact that she was apparently engaged to Shoutaro. Damn him!

Was she meant to be with Shoutaro? Was that why the two of them were engaged? Was going after Kuon acting against the wishes that she had made and this was the fairy world's way of showing her. Then again, if Kuon was who made her happy, couldn't she defy the fairy ruling and be with the man that she loved so much.

With a deep breath in, Kyoko decided to confront her fears and go to see the man she had fallen in love with.

As she entered the fast food place, there was a silence on the whole place.

"Isn't she Kyoko Mogami?" she heard several people say. "What is she doing in a place like this?" "Does she actually eat this food?" "Couldn't one of her servants get her food like this?" "Doesn't she have a private chef?"

Kyoko took another deep breath, ignoring the murmurs of those around her. She shouldn't care what they said right now, she had to be brave and approach him and maybe – hopefully – she could explain what had happened and get him back into the spotlight where he should be. If she could rescue him from this life then that would at least be some way of making it up to him.

As she stood there, the crowds watching her, a woman who looked like the manager approached her.

"Mogami-san?" she asked, "Welcome," the woman gave a deep bow to her as Kyoko blinked in shock. "How may I help you today? Is there something that we can assist you with?"

Kyoko took another deep breath in, "I want to talk to one of your workers."

"Of course," the manager said as the majority of the workers looked confused, "Just tell me which one of them and if I should contact the police."

Kyoko paled, "No, no that's fine," she bowed quickly forgetting that she should act as if from a high social class, "I really just need to talk to Hizuri, Kuon?" she asked.

"I understand," the manager said, "Someone get Hizuri!" she called out before seeing Kuon step forward and give a challenging look to the girl in front. "Hizuri, explain what is happening right now before I fire you," she instructed.

Kyoko's face turned into an expression of horror as she heard the words 'fire you' repeated inside her head. "I'm sorry, I was just in an accident and this man here saved me from being hit by a vehicle. I really wanted to talk with him. I didn't mean to cost him his job or any pay. I am very sorry for disturbing you."

"Hizuri," the manager asked, "Take the rest of the day off. Go talk to her," she said before looking at Kyoko. "I really want to thank you for your family's investment in our company. We are all extremely grateful."

As the manager walked away, Kuon raised an eyebrow as he looked at the girl in front of him with a slight amount of dislike in his eyes. "Do I have time to go get changed or you want me to go like this?" he asked. "If this is about a dry cleaning bill I have to request that you wait until I get my paycheck."

"This isn't abou-" Kyoko said flustered, "Yes, go get changed. I'll wait outside," she said before bowing to him.

As she rose she saw the look in his eyes as if he was staring at an alien and he nodded slowly. Maybe she should think about how to act like someone in her new situation. Maybe that would help Kuon feel a little easier. There was also the trip and Shoutaro to think about, she knew they might be tracking her down. As she watched him turn, she went and sat on a bench outside the fast food joint.

She just needed to talk to him and maybe tell him that he should go into acting.

After waiting a very short amount of time for him, she saw him come out. He was wearing a black and white striped tee, a worn brown leather jacket, and loose dark blue jeans. He had on a newspaper boy cap that matched his jacket.

"So," he asked as he came to her, "You wanted to see me? You want to sit here or you want to go somewhere?" he asked.

"Uh, can we go?" Kyoko asked quickly. "Maybe we could find the fairies?" she asked wanting to see how he'd react. She wasn't ready for his dumbfounded expression and him to be staring at her as if she had descended in a spaceship.

"Are you on something?" Kuon asked her as he gave quick glances to either side. "I mean, I know I took those med classes but I can't help you if you have some kind of unresolved thing going on with you…"

Kyoko felt herself shake a little. He thought that she was crazy and he was trying to sugarcoat it but his bluntness was still there. She looked up at him to see his gentleman smile but with a little bit more cockiness in it and definitely more anger. "I…" she shifted uncomfortably, "it was a joke. I wanted to go somewhere to thank you."

Kuon shrugged, "It was nothing," he replied quickly. "I saw someone about to get hurt and tried to protect them. Nothing further."

Kyoko nodded quickly as she looked at him. She remembered seeing something similar to the clothes that he was wearing when she had picked up some thrift store items in the past. She remembered that she had wondered the type of guys who would go to places like that. Wouldn't they want to go further in their work than a Moz burger? Didn't Kuon want anything else?

"You must have very good parents to be brought up so well," she commented.

Maybe if she played it this way she would find out why Julie and Kuu couldn't provide what Kuon had had in his other life. Maybe Kuu hadn't been an actor or what if – just like her – Kuon had different parents. Oh god, what if she had torn apart Kuu's family, she could never forgive herself. "I mean…your father"

"Never-!" Kuon snapped before stopping himself. He looked down trying to hide the emotion in his eyes. "I don't want to talk about my father. I thought you had left us alone. I refuse to talk about my father, he is a very very good man. He is a noble man, honest man, and I don't want to talk about him."

Kyoko felt her body stiffen. What had been going on with Kuu? Had he died?

She wanted to continue to question Kuon about the strange way that he was acting and what had gone on with his family, but in this world the two of them didn't know one another. She didn't have a right to act with some familiarity towards him.

"So are you in Tokyo because you followed your girlfriend here? Let me guess, she wanted to be a celebrity or maybe the two of you broke up?" Kyoko teased. Maybe he would tell her more about what was going on with him this way? Maybe part of the joke was that he was living a life like the one that she used to. Maybe it was that he was trying to make another girl fall in love with him and she was supposed to be a teacher to him.

That would make a lot of sense why their positions had shifted.

Or, she would have fallen under that belief had it not been for his bitter laugh.

"Who on earth would do that?" he asked. "I didn't follow anyone here. I haven't even had a girlfriend nor do I want one," he said before rubbing his arm.

He definitely didn't seem as sure of himself as Ren did, he didn't have the confidence or maturity that Ren had had. Kyoko bit her tongue, this wasn't the time to defend her old life.

"Don't you want to do something better than work here?" she gestured to the restaurant and Kuon scoffed again.

"I'm in law school," he told her, "or I just got accepted but I'll be in there soon. My godfather is sponsoring me."

Kyoko paused, so he was doing something else with his life than flipping burgers, but why on earth was he pursuing law? Sure, Ren had played a lawyer before, but Ren also loved acting. She cast an eye towards the flashy sign on the building and stared again at the man in front of her. "If that's taken care of then why work here?"

Kuon sighed and Kyoko noticed the growing discomfort. "My mother is dying," he replied, "she's unable to work so I work here to support her. It's a job that pays and I don't have the help that you do. My mother does some clothing design but I help to buy the food and her medication. So what…" he shifted. "I don't need to explain my life to you."

"Where's Kuu-san?" Kyoko asked as she saw anger flash through Kuon's eyes, "He is alive; isn't he?"

Kuon clenched his fist and Kyoko felt that she was witnessing his heart breaking. He looked up at the sky for some time. "You know my father's name so you should know where he is. Don't be so stupid."

There was an odd chill and Kyoko wrapped an arm around her body. She had never really seen him like this before. She wondered what had happened and if he wasn't going to tell her then she would have to find out in another way.

She was not expecting the answer that Kuon was about to give.

"My father is still in prison. I stand by what I have always said, he was falsely and wrongfully convicted and I saw the murder take place. My father tried to save that woman. There is absolutely no possibility that he murdered her, but that's not what the court decided. If my father had been as dishonest as that killer and used money as a bargaining device, he would not be in jail but what do you care? He fell down from your world and brought his family with him. I, however, am proud to be his son." Kyoko flinched as she saw the deep level of anger in Kuon's eyes, "Is _that_ what you were waiting to hear?"

Kyoko froze, "but…aren't you American?" she asked.

Why had this happened in Japan? Wasn't Kuu working in America and that's where Julie was and Kuon had been born there. Why were they all in Japan when they probably could all have had a more comfortable life with Julie's parents.

"My mother and I refuse to leave my father behind. That's what a family is. Yes, you have more wealth but I refuse to deny my father. Now, do you have any further questions from me or am I allowed to go home and take care of my mother?" Kuon asked her, his body stiff and defensive.

She had pushed him to reveal more about his life than he had been comfortable telling her.

"You can go back," she said as he sighed and started walking away from her, "but I'm going to visit you again and again. I really hope to learn more about you, Kuon!" she called out as he stared at her.

He sighed and then wrote down a phone number on a card. "Here," he said as he gave it to her, "at least if you call me I'm not going to lose my job."

As he left, Kyoko held tightly to the card that he had given her with his phone number on it. She brought the card to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. As he was finally out of sight, she wrapped both her arms around her and cried.

She cried for Julie who was dying. She cried for Kuu who was imprisoned for a crime he did not commit. And she cried for her Kuon who was stuck with all of this pain that she had brought to him.


	3. Chapter 3 - We're Done, Shoutaro

**Chapter Three – We're Done, Shoutaro**

Kyoko entered the house she supposedly lived in now only to see Shou waiting for her on the staircase. He looked annoyed as he flipped through his phone. Kyoko didn't really know anything about this new version of Shou and perhaps she didn't have to. All she knew was that her heart belonged to the Kuon that she knew, she hoped that her Kuon was still inside the other Kuon.

"Finally you come back," Shou sighed, "I had to tell them to rearrange the flight because you just ran out. Do you even have a -"

"We're done," Kyoko announced as she stood there with her fists clenched at her side. "We're done," she repeated before throwing the ring she was wearing onto the ground. She was not going to be Shou's fiancée and she was not going to let Kuu remain in jail.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Shou asked. "Are you insane, I did everything that was asked of me to date you and you just throw it back in my face. What on earth is your problem?"

Kyoko pushed a hand through her hair and stared at the man, no boy, in front of her with a superior smirk. "You don't deserve me," she announced to him before laughing. "I can't believe I ever loved you, you just saw me as a stepping stone."

"Miss Kyoko," one of the servants said as they approached her, "Have you gone mad? This is Shou Fuwa."

Kyoko laughed again, she flipped her hair back and looked at herself in the mirror, she was quite beautiful with this rich young lady skin, hair, and makeup. However, no person in this room would probably see the inner her through this refreshed face. "I don't care who he is, he's used me for his own gain long enough. I am able to take care of myself."

"So what if I only pretended to love you for your money and reputation!" Shou snapped at her, "It's not like I didn't buy you things."

Kyoko pointed a finger at him with a smirk, "See, I knew you were lying to me. The fortune of my family and my name was too good to pass up. Let alone the fact that you never knew how to take care of me, you pretended to love me and that is too big a crime for me to let you marry me. I'm too good for you," she laughed.

She felt such power being accepted for doing this to him. She wasn't sure how their social levels worked yet but she knew that there were people supporting her and not supporting the man who had once again failed to love what was right in front of him. So, this was the first step to getting things back to normal. First of all she had to reject Shoutaro, secondly she had to get Kuon to accept her.

"Have fun attending all those parties with the top performers without my help," Shou barked at her as Kyoko grinned again.

"I don't need your help. I'll become an actress, I have the talent to do so and this time I don't need anyone's help to do it. I will become a name much bigger than yours." Kyoko said with her hands on her hips. Even if she looked like the perfect young lady, she could get revenge. This time she didn't even have to sacrifice anything for her dreams.

Or maybe, the sacrifice that had happened she could fix. She had lost Ren, but she would fight to get Kuon back.

As Shou was escorted out, Kyoko went through the house to see the living environment she was in. The house was huge and impressive. She had always dreamed about these women who grew up in such luxury but she would have never imagined that it was her who would be here. She basked in the sunlight from the tall windows and smelled the fresh scents of the different flowers in the different rooms.

She admired the art pieces on the walls, sampled some of the snacks or candies that were offered, and let her fingers run over the designer furniture. This was the ideal house for her rich, young gentlewoman self. She just hoped that Kuon had something safe and warm to call his own space. That was the sacrifice for this luxury. If only she could save the Hizuri family and have Kuon fall for her again, this might be better than she had thought.

"Miss Kyoko," the private chef approached her, "Are you serious about going into acting?"

"Of course," Kyoko smiled. "I'll take a trip down to LME today and ask for the audition paperwork."

The chef nodded, "In that case, I will alert your driver."

…..

…..

Kyoko had dressed in a designer black pant suit to go down to the entertainment agency. She had paired it with a matching bag and heels and felt very much like Natsu although with a much nicer personality. As she was escorted into the building, she came to the main desk. She had noticed the paparazzi taking photographs of her, but she was too involved in her own thoughts to care.

"Aren't you Miss Mogami?" the girl at the desk asked as she looked her over. "Oh wow, it's so great to meet you. I've heard all about your charity work and your educational achievements are impressive. How may we help you today? Looking for another actor for your companies advertising?"

Kyoko took a moment to think over those words. At this point, she needed to collect every single piece of information that she could. It seemed that she was a good person, or at least that she had a good reputation.

"No, I'd actually like to apply for the acting auditions," she said to the girl.

"Oh," the girl smiled and looked at her curiously, "Why don't you just audition for the roles, surely your family can support you," she said as Kyoko put on an affronted look.

"I'd like to audition, in the Mogami family we like to follow the rules and do hard work instead of trying to buy everything. I understand that the audition is in a month or so. Would I be allowed to try out as an actress?" she asked them again.

"Yeah, I'll go get you the form," the girl said quickly.

Kyoko reached out to stop her as she stood up, "Can you also get me an acting audition applicating for the men's auditions too?" she asked as her body guard looked at her confused.

Kyoko smiled, she knew that Ren loved acting and it had been the biggest part of his life, she felt that she could get Kuon involved too. Maybe if Kuon was an actor he'd be able to get stronger and feel happier despite the situation that his family was in. If they were both acting for this agency, they would both meet each other more often.

It was a great plan.

….

….

Kyoko was so happy when only two days later she could meet with Kuon in an upscale café near his house. She knew that she must seem like a stalker who was using him, but whatever he thought of her now could be changed. She didn't have to go to a foreign country and at least for now she didn't have to deal with Shou anymore.

She could direct her attention to two things, first of all her acting audition, and secondly, the man across from her.

Kuon's clothes didn't seem very upscale, a simple pair of black pants and a white button up shirt that she guessed he had bought at the thrift shop. As she looked at him, she couldn't believe how young he looked. Had the stress of being an actor made him look older than she had thought before.

Kyoko was wearing a red polo shirt and black skirt, she had also put her hair back in a ponytail and was wearing a red designer visor. Whereas she had attempted to dress down and go with a more sporty look, Kuon was trying to look less casual. It came out to them looking like they were on the same level and Kyoko was very thankful for that.

"So," Kuon finally said, "What am I supposed to do or say?" he asked as Kyoko looked at him confused.

"I guess, just do and say whatever you feel," she grinned, "This is all about me getting to know you."

"Look," Kuon said as he looked around, "you seem to be trying to be very nice and sweet so thank you for that. I appreciate the fact that you're trying to have an interest in me, but I wouldn't usually be here or do this, I usually wouldn't speak to someone like you unless, for some reason, you were trying to be discrete at work or were in one of my classes at university, which you're not."

"I…" Kyoko tried to explain but only heard the blond speak further.

"I'm sure you're uncomfortable talking to someone like me too. I'm sure you're happy talking to celebrities or business people, people from _your_ society who can buy a ten thousand yen burger without blinking. I don't know why you're trying to force it, but if that's what keeps my job, I'll sit here and drink coffee. You just tell me whatever you want me to say or do," Kuon finished as he looked down at his cup.

Kyoko had to admit to it, this was very awkward for the both of them, but she didn't want to lose her kind and wonderful Kuon. If she had to keep blackmailing him to see him then she'd have to resort to that for now.

"I talk to all kinds of people," Kyoko replied. "It doesn't matter their background, I like…"

"Taking on charity cases?" Kuon questioned her, "Look I know about all the philanthropy you do, impressive, but I don't need you to think of me like your project. I am perfectly capable of living my life by taking care of my mother, working, and being loaned the money to study law. You really want to help me or my family, get my dad free from prison."

Kyoko nodded, "I never thought you were a project. You just saved my life, I want to get to know someone real like that. I don't meet a lot of guys who would be willing to risk their own life for mine. Is that sad?"

"It's human," Kuon shrugged. He took a deep breath in and then exhaled slowly, he looked at Kyoko and gave a soft smile. "Okay, I'll trust you for now. I'll give you a chance," he nodded. "By the way, you look good with your hair back, it looks more natural."

"Really?" Kyoko grinned widely as she heard the compliment. She would have to remember to keep her hair tied back during their meetings together. Whatever clues Kuon gave her, she'd have to listen. If she followed enough of them perhaps she wouldn't have to blackmail him anymore and they could just be together and then he would eventually fall in love with her again.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you, I'm auditioning to be an actress," she said before seeing his frown. He looked towards the drink in front of him again.

"If you are only meeting with me because of my father, forget it, I'm not going to give out any more information out to you. I need to find the truth and clear his name, I won't touch his reputation at all until I know he's safe." Kuon insisted. "Whether you want to go into that industry or not is up to you, maybe you'll have fun," he shrugged. "Who knows, if I had your social position then maybe anything would be possible."

Kyoko grinned, "Well I got you an audition application too, so you can be like your dad," she said. She pulled it out and then pulled back as she watched Kuon staring at her. "Is something…" she said nervously.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he growled at her, his eyes narrowing with his anger.


	4. Chapter 4 - Not Easy Truths

**Author Note:** This got a lot of attention in the time of a day, so thank you for that and please enjoy

 **Chapter Four – Not Easy Truths**

Kyoko stared at the blond in front of her confused, why was he acting like this? She had tried to do him a favor by encouraging his interests and she had never said anything about her hidden agenda of being able to see him on a shared level. Why was he now standing in front of her looking like she was holding an axe and yelling that she'd kill his family.

"Is something…" she said as he looked at her pissed off.

"Of course something is wrong," he said quickly. "Are you actually joking with me after what I've been through? What kind of a sick and twisted person are you? How can I…"

Kyoko tilted her head to the side showing her confusion, "I don't get it, Kuon. What did I do wrong?"

Kuon sighed and closed his eyes, "How much do you know about my father," he said as he clenched and unclenched his fist alongside his breaths. "You know he was an actor right?"

"Yes, an amazing actor," Kyoko nodded as she looked at him trying to figure out any clues.

"Did you know that after what happened the acting community held my dad, my family to dishonor and stripped my dad of different acting achievements they had given him without it being his fault?" he asked. "Fortunately, they didn't take away his physical awards."

"They…" Kyoko said nervously, "People…can do that?"

Kuon took a deep breath in and looked around, "If you want to go somewhere secluded I'll tell you, maybe that way you'll leave me alone," he said with a deep breath in. Kyoko nodded quickly and grabbed her belongings, she was willing to follow him wherever he wanted to go. She had no idea what was going on in this world, she really wanted to find out.

Once they got to a place where they could be alone, Kuon led her to where she could sit as he stood in front of her. "When I was young, my dad used to take me to filming locations a lot. He told me that as long as I behaved myself, I could come along. He used to love shooting the dramas and movies and then he'd come over to me and his manager to eat lunch. He got really excited in my reactions and retellings of him acting," he smiled as he thought about those happy memories.

"Well, there was one time when he was acting the hero and romantic lead in a dark thriller movie. It was really exciting to watch and he was happy. Well, one of the actresses who had the leading female role kept getting threats from someone on set. My dad was worried about her and so he stayed close by. She was even more famous than he was at that point, but my dad still wanted to make sure that she was safe.

One night, there were only a few of us left on set and after my father had changed in his dressing room he was taking me home, his manager had left ahead of us. Whilst we were outside, there's suddenly the sound of a gun and the scream of that actress. My dad, being the guy he was, didn't even think twice about running in there and trying to help her.

He tried to tell me to stay outside, but I followed him."

Kuon wrapped an arm around his chest as he thought back on the horrifying events and how he had begun to lose his father. His eyes widened as the images flew back to his mind. As horrible as it was, however, he had tried to memorize everything and take notes in hoping it would help his father.

"When I got there, I saw that the producers son who had been given a small, three line role in the scene my dad had just shot, was there with a gun. There were four of us there and he had shot out two of the security cameras, we tried to get the footage later but it was completely destroyed. Well, my dad tried to wrestle away the gun before the actress got hurt. He was trying to make sure that nobody got hurt and he was trying to reason with the man. However, the man had said that if he couldn't have the actress then nobody could and before my dad could stop him, he had shot her."

Kyoko gasped and covered her mouth so she didn't interrupt him. She could see the shakiness in his body, the tears in his eyes, and his heart break happen all over again.

"My father tried to stay with the woman until the cops came, he tried to help her stabilize whilst the other man got away. My dad wanted to try to help a woman live rather than chase after the killer. She died and not only did the producer manage to save his son through blackmail, behind the scenes actions, and bribery, but he put my dad on the blacklist in terms of acting.

Even if my dad had been cleared by the court, he could have never acted again unless strong evidence was proven that he didn't kill her or played a hand in her murder. The acting community, something that my father loved and was proud to belong to, turned against the Hizuri family after that moment. So, yes, believe me when I say that I very honestly do not want to go into acting."

Kyoko opened her mouth to argue, but was at a complete loss of what to say. Instead she nodded quickly, "I understand. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well," Kuon said nervously as he looked from side to side, "Now you do know, now I've given you the right to judge not only me but my family. You know, do whatever you want to do to me, make me say or do whatever your mind comes up with, but don't you dare talk badly about either my mother or my father."

Kyoko shook her head, "I…I wouldn't dare. I'm so sorry," she looked down, "I just…I really wanted to spend time with you, not anything like that." She looked at the ground as if imagining what Ren would say to her and how he would comfort her, but because of what had happened to Kuu, Ren would never exist. The world had beaten that out of Kuon and he had obviously turned to getting angry when these problems arose.

"I really want to still meet with you," she said as he looked at her surprised.

"Why?" he challenged as he raised an eyebrow, "Why would someone like you want to meet up with someone like me?"

Kyoko tried to think for the best reason, she had to come up with a reason that Kuon would not only agree with but that would lead to them meeting again. "Because you're a kind and interesting person, because I find it hard to talk to anyone real, and because I need a friend. I know you don't like me very much, but please give me the opportunity to be your friend."

She put a hand to her heart trying to make a wish to Sui that he give her just that much. She just wanted to be around this alternative form of the man she loved.

"Fine," Kuon sighed, "but we do it on an even footing. It'll be out of your comfort zone, I can't afford all of your luxury stuff you know," he tried to grin and Kyoko smiled as she saw the strength that was always inside all forms of Kuon.

"Deal," she nodded. "Thank you," she smiled as she watched him. Maybe she could have him fall in love with her again. "I won't tell anyone your story, I promise," she said.

Kuon nodded, "Well, thank you as well then."

….

….

So, Kuu had acted in some amazing projects in this world too and although she couldn't go and visit the real Kuu, she could watch his work and feel connected to him again. Kuon would never have to know that she was still trying to catch a glimpse inside of the world of the Hizuri family.

As she took a stack of DVDs to the cash register, her eyes caught onto a picture of a modeling shoot. She blinked as she read the name on the bottom of the glossy and somewhat seductive photograph, 'Model: Kanae Kotonami.'

She stepped back as she studied the picture, that was definitely Moko-chan but she was in such a seductive pose and wearing skimpy clothes. Kyoko also had to wonder whether the photograph had been edited with one of those computer programs, but she had never really had too close a look at Moko in the locker rooms in her old life.

Well, at least Moko was doing well for herself, but why try to attract this customer? Wasn't Moko someone with too much pride for that?

"She's pretty hot isn't she?" the owner of the video store asked as she put out her cigarette in the ashtray. "Kanae Kotonami, what I wouldn't give for a body like hers."

"She's a good actress," Kyoko said as the woman blinked.

"She acts?" the woman asked confused, "You saw her act?"

Kyoko looked at the woman in shock. Surely if Kanae was modeling she was a famous Japanese actress. Kanae's focus had always been to get noticed for her talents and not to work the system to become a model. She cared more about her reputation as someone who could act, she wouldn't resort to just being a skimpy model.

"I…isn't she an actor?" Kyoko asked confused.

The owner shrugged and pulled out her phone, she looked up Kanae and showed Kyoko the phone where there were dozens of modeling credits but not one single acting credit to the girl's name. "It says here that she tried to get into acting but found out it wasn't for her. She sure does make a lot of money as a model, though."

Kyoko nodded nervously, "I wonder if I could meet her one day," she thought aloud as the owner grinned and started ringing up the DVDs.

"Well, there is the modeling show next week. I'd recommend getting tickets, they are great, she should probably be an actress with how much intensity she brings to each show."

"Yeah," Kyoko nodded sadly, "She should be an actress."

….

….

Kyoko sighed as she sat on her large bed in her new bedroom, she had to get some things figured out if she was going to be able to act further on what was going on. First of all, she was a rich young lady of the Mogami family fortune who now had to prepare for an acting test. That was the most simple, she would impress them with her acting ability and be able to think of Ren if there were any love scenes that came up.

Secondly, she had been engaged to Shou. That thought sickened her and she couldn't believe that she would have been so stupid to fall for him for such a long time. However, he, the top star in Japan, was not her fiancé any longer. He could go ahead and make his music and she didn't have to deal with him.

Third, Kanae Kotonami, Moko, wasn't an actress where she belonged but instead she was making men's dreams and other things associated with men get bigger with her sexy centerfold modeling shoots. She would have to think of how to handle that and help Moko get into acting when she next saw her.

Then there was the HIzuri family, that was the trickiest of all. She could just imagine that before the incident with Kuu that they were happy and were in bliss with their life together. Then Kuu had been framed because he had chosen to try to be a hero and protect his senior actor, his partner in the romance scenes. Julie was dying, she had been said to have a weak heart triggered by emotion so maybe that was true, maybe that was what was killing her.

Then, Kuon, who had idolized his father as a child and seen his father framed and imprisoned when the murder had been caused by someone else, had been turned off by the acting community – with very good reasons - . Instead of following his own dreams though, he was haunted by what happened to a family member that he loved deeply and so had decided to study prelaw. His family's fortune had somehow been damaged by the event and so he had had to turn to whatever jobs he could with the shady background of his last name to take care of his mother.

Kuon was trying his best but his life seemed to revolve around clearing his father's name and saving his mother from her illness.

What did Kuon do…for himself?


	5. Chapter 5 - Together Again

**Chapter Five – Together Again**

Kyoko grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror once again, she would have to get used to looking at herself more. She was so used to seeing the shorter hairstyle and the pink Love Me uniform, that now with her long black hair and her designer clothes, it looked strange. She still had some time before the audition to settle on a look for that, but in different ways her outfit today was more important.

Today was Kuon's day off and he had actually invited _her_ to spend the day with him. Maybe Sui had heard her wish and decided to give her a chance with him. Well, she didn't want to let him down. He had told her to dress down and wear comfortable clothes, but that didn't mean she still couldn't look feminine and cute.

She had put on a white tennis skirt as well as a gold colored blouse and white cardigan. She had her hair tied back in the way it had been when he had complimented her, and she was wearing some yellow and white striped knee high socks. She was also going to wear flat white tennis shoes. She didn't know why he had asked for those comfortable shoes.

She spun around trying to see her outfit from all angles, but was distracted by a noise by the entrance way.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kyoko would definitely not have business with someone like you. You are probably a thief," Kyoko blinked hearing her butler say that. What kind of an individual was this? Were they going to make her late for this outing?

"I actually have plans with her," she heard Kuon's voice and felt the dread go through her.

How would Kuon be reacting to these insults and harsh words towards him? She paled and grabbed her bag, almost flying down the stairs. "I'm…I'm ready," she said quickly before smiling to the blond. She noticed that he was wearing a grey baseball cap, white shirt, grey hoody, and another pair of jeans. "Please don't insult my friends," she told the butler before taking Kuon's hand.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow until she let him go. She was so used to holding Ren's hands that her body had moved by instinct. She had to remember that she couldn't get too close to him, yet.

"Have you ever ridden on a bike?" Kuon asked her as he handed her a helmet.

Kyoko blinked hard at the item that she was now holding. She followed him outside and smiled as she saw his motorbike. She had always had a feeling that Ren, or her Kuon, was the type of guy who would love one of these but found it impractical for an actor. This Kuon wasn't an actor, his public image was still affected by the horrible event that had happened with his dad, _this_ Kuon had the freedom to own a bike.

"No, I haven't," she replied quickly. She put the helmet on and made sure it was secure, "but I'm excited and I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Well we'll know at the end of the day," he smiled before making sure that her helmet was on securely, "It looks good on you," he grinned as she felt her heartbeat quicken.

Didn't this guy greatly dislike her?

"Kuon," she said as she got on the bike behind him, "Where are you taking me today?" she asked.

He grinned, "Why? Feeling as if you're going to jump off if you don't like the answer?" he asked as he started up his bike. "I thought we could go bowling and then maybe to the arcade. Please tell me you know how to bowl," he joked.

Kyoko smiled, her eyes lit up with her confidence and determination. "Of course," she nodded before feeling her arms wrap around him as he drove the bike. She pressed her cheek against his back. "You should wear a motorcycle jacket," she commented as he shrugged.

" _Are you tired?" Ren asked as he felt Kyoko's head on his shoulder. Despite him only agreeing to date her if she knew and accepted his real identity, he was still Ren Tsuruga to the world. Kyoko just felt extremely lucky that she could fall asleep with her head resting on him._

" _Not really," she lied before yawning, "I just like it here."_

 _Ren kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to him, "Well, then you can stay there as long as you'd like," he grinned as she felt a happiness build up inside of her. She loved her boyfriend very much, she wasn't afraid of admitting that anymore._

"Hey, pay attention back there" Kuon said as Kyoko felt her eyes open, had she drifted off? Of course he would be worried about her if she fell asleep on the back of his bike. Was she an idiot? She had to keep awake despite how she liked the feel of his body.

"Ye-Yes," she said quickly, "So-Sorry" she looked around to find them nearly at an area with an arcade and bowling alley. She grinned excitedly. Did this count as a first date or was it just their first proper outing as friends. Whatever it was, she felt extremely blessed that Kuon was giving her a chance at all. She hadn't even needed to blackmail him for this one.

She didn't want to say that in her universe, her world, she had actually learned to bowl when in Tokyo. She would imagine all of the pins as Shoutaro's face and it gave her a chance to let her anger out without Ren seeing it. She hoped that in this world she would be just as skilled at doing it. She immediately got off the bike when she heard Kuon turn off the engine.

"Do you bowl a lot?" she asked him as he grinned.

"You know, it really helps if you get angry at a situation to take out that anger somewhere else. Bowling is about skill and deduction, but it also allows you to take control of a heavy object and just throw it at something which is meant to fall down. I also know different martial arts and self defense. I could teach them to you if this goes well."

Kyoko smiled, she might have to take him up on those offers.

"You like being athletic," she nodded. "That's good for me to know, so those are your main interests?"

Kuon sighed and looked in front of him, "I wouldn't say main interests. Reading, I love reading and can get immersed in novels. I've even tried to write a little myself, but I'm afraid that publishing my work will only draw further attention to my father. If it's bad, then it'll draw twice the attention."

"I'm sure it's good," Kyoko said as she followed him into the alley, "What do you like reading the most? What genre?"

"Believe it or not," Kuon looked at her with light in his eyes, "but I love reading plays. I like seeing the emotion of the characters, I like being able to picture the scene and see how everyone moves around in it."

Kyoko smiled to herself and bowed her head to hide her smile, _'so, Kuon, you do like acting or at least you like imagining a script. You're just afraid because of what happened with your dad. At least you have that passion for drama the same._

….

….

"Wow, you got another strike?" Kuon asked with a playful chuckle as Kyoko looked at him and smiled. So, even though she had used this in her other life as a means of dealing with her aggression towards Shoutaro, it was paying off by impressing the man she loved. "You do know that I can't let you win now."

"Win?" Kyoko laughed, "You've bowled a perfect game so far, I'm the underdog here," she looked at Kuon and imagined him as an alpha wolf and her just part of the pack. Even with his impoverished situation, he still showed the control of a leader and a hero. She really admired that after going through all of that pain, he could still be him.

Kuon smiled, "don't jinx it for me," he teased her playfully. "Kyoko, I know I have to destroy you in these next three rounds, but I'm actually having fun and I don't have fun that often."

Kyoko's eyes snapped open as he said that, her heart tugged a little in her chest. What on earth was he talking about? She looked down guiltily, had that been part of her stupid wish that he lot his happiness? She wanted to take it back, go back to a place where they were both happy and in love. She didn't care about wealth, she cared about Kuon and his family. She didn't know how to face him knowing she was the root cause for this unhappiness.

Before she was even aware of what was happening, Kuon had bowled another strike. She stood up, the ball feeling heavier in her hand this time. She looked at him. How could she imagine the pins as Shou when she had been the one to put Kuon through all of the pain he'd endured. She threw the ball again only for it to go into the gutter.

Kuon stared at her concerned. She had been doing so well at that game, he had killed the mood for her.

"Wake up!" he called out to her, "If you're trying to pity me and give me charity, then I don't appreciate it," he said with a playful smile but still worry in his eyes.

Kyoko had to snap herself out of this. She had to play the game properly, "Sorry!" she called back before bowling again and knocking down half the pins.

She saw Kuon get up unsteadily before bowling another strike and he came to sit closer to her. "Something's wrong," he said, "Here, take deep breaths and relax. Did I say or do anything that upset you?" he asked with the same care and concern as when he had saved her from the car accident. She bowed her head and shook it quickly, she shouldn't worry him.

However, before she could reassure him that he was alright, she heard a very unpleasant voice.

"When Takamoto said you'd gone out with some loser of the name Kuon Hizuri, I never expected him to actually be telling the truth," Shou said as he watched the two of them. Kuon took a few steps away from the man and Kyoko could definitely feel his confidence drop. She stood up in front of him.

How was she now in the position to protect _him_ from Shou.

"What do you want?" Kyoko barked as her eyes narrowed, "So, I've found someone that I wanted to spend time with. It's not like you actually wanted to spend any time with me. Kuon is a sweet guy who takes passion in life. He works hard and has a dream that is more than just fame. He has people that he cares about."

"He'll have much more time to spend on that dream then," Shou challenged her. "When I asked for some background to be pulled up about him, I found out where he works. Pathetic that you're actually working with someone who -"

"So what? Kuon had to find a job that paid enough for him to take care of his mother. I know it's not his dream job, but Kuon swallowed his pride and took that job. He has a reason to make money and it's more than that he wants to be famous. Kuon does everything for his family," Kyoko tried to argue. She still stood in front of the blond.

"I was going to say someone who used to work at Moz Burger," he laughed before tossing Kuon an envelope. "Read that, you'll see that I'm right."

"What do you mean used to work? If you don't understand that he still works there then…" Kyoko said before hearing Kuon speak in a broken voice. His hands shook as he had the open letter inside.

"They've terminated my employment," he said with wide eyes.

"Find another job with your record," Shou said as he turned around, Kyoko wanted to say something to comfort him before her heart stopped with his next words.

"They say it's because I've been found guilty of theft," he told her.

Kyoko felt her heart break but her anger was now directed at Shou. She chased after him as Kuon sat down, his body shaking as he looked at the letter. "Shou! What the hell did you do!?" she yelled at him as she continued chasing him out of the alley.


	6. Chapter 6 - Flash of Light

**Author Note:** So, I'm aiming for about 2,000 words per chapter and this one hits just under it but I hope that with the subject matter you'll forgive me for the short change I also want to note that this chapter is going to start another part of the story.

 **Chapter Six – Flash of Light**

Kyoko chased after Shou, she knew that he was responsible for the loss of Kuon's job and he'd probably bribed or blackmailed them to put that fake charge on his report. She was scared of what would happen next, theft was usually something people would bring the police in to handle. If Shou had been smart, he would have placed some evidence on Kuon or his property so that the police had reason to charge him. He was the one who had done this to the innocent Kuon and he would be the one to fix it.

Without knowing why, Kyoko felt her head ache and a flash of light went through her eyes. She tried to find her footing, but had to sit down. Her brain was fantasizing, it wasn't weird for there to be fantasies in her head but wha-

" _I thought we made it very clear with you, Tsuruga, that even if you are her boyfriend you shouldn't be in here," an officer said as he stood at the entrance to a hospital room. There were white walls, an IV bag, the light from the window shining onto the floor and a distraught Ren Tsuruga. In fact, this kind of distraught and helpless expression was one she had never seen on Ren Tsuruga's face. He seemed to be desperate to get into the room._

" _You clearly don't get it. I love her and I would never hurt her, I don't know what happened but I refuse to just leave her here alone," Ren argued with the officer._

" _We need you to come back down to the police station with us for further question about the attempted murder of -" the officer said before it was just noise._

Kyoko frowned, that was extremely weird and it had probably been from dehydration. Still, she had only seen Ren act with those kinds of expressions and words, she had never seen them in real life. Sure, there was the way he had frozen in the car that one time, but he had frozen, he hadn't been fighting to see his girlfriend in the hospital.

It had to be something she had caught on a drama though. That was the only thing that made sense. She was just remembering those occurrences because she was tired and this was a new world that she felt scared and alone in. Sui was a real fairy prince, she had met him and he had taken her to this new world.

Sure, it was full of disappointment, but she had to make the most of it.

"Hey," she heard Kuon call out to her and she looked at him seeing his face as he looked away. She knew that she had hurt him, if she hadn't gotten involved with the HIzuri family then he wouldn't have lost his job. She didn't know why he had come out to her.

"Kuon?" she asked with a strong blink in his direction.

She didn't understand what he was doing there until she realized that he had her bag. Oh god, she had caused him the inconvenience of having to return her items after she had served him a fatal blow. She was already doing so much damage to this relationship. "Oh my bag, thank you," she said with a deep bow. "I'm so so sorry," she apologized as he looked away.

"Look, I'm really not in the position to address the subject right now," he told her honestly. "I just hope that I can continue my education. I need to find some way of finding a loan or finding another job, which is going to be hard after this."

Kyoko frowned, "Don't you know the law?" she asked, "you study it right, so you know what it's about. There must be a way of clearing your name," she said before hearing him laugh.

"I'm following in the path of my father," he said looking up at the sky sadly. Kuon looked so broken right now that she was terrified of touching him in case he'd shatter. "I'm not even doing what I love and I still lose my job and get blacklisted and in trouble with the police just because there's someone out there with more power and more money and more fame. I am _really_ a disappointment to my dad."

Kyoko looked at him trying to escape that dream she had had from heat exhaustion. "Kuon, what is the difference between attempted murder and murder, what are the charges?" she asked as he stared at her in shock.

"Wow, uh…this seems to be so much different from…what is happening here," he tried to tell her. She nodded as he raised an eyebrow, "I guess...when you're from a high enough social class you can direct the conversation wherever you want it to go," he hummed.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry that I asked you that," Kyoko said quickly. "Please don't feel that you have to answer, it's just a thought, I didn't mean to trouble you."

"I guess," Kuon said as he stared down at the ground, "Attempted murder is when you make an attempt which fails to kill someone, murder is the actual process of ending someone's life. My father, if this is why you were asking, was found guilty of first degree murder. First degree murder is the hardest to defend because it's like saying he planned to murder her and then he carried it out. However, I don't really feel comfortable with this conversation," he said awkwardly.

Kyoko looked down, "and when you're accused of attempted murder?" she asked, "what are the punishments from that?"

"Well, if the person is found guilty of attempting to kill someone else, such as with the planned idea of killing someone it can be life imprisonment," Kuon said as he looked at her weirdly. "I didn't know that when we were going to discuss someone destroying my chances of finding work that you were going to ask me these questions." He laughed softly, "and please don't tell me it's your way of wanting to get back at that guy. Trust me, I'm not worth it."

Kyoko looked down, "You're worth a lot of things. Not many people would talk to me again after what happened."

Kyoko got to her feet and then caught sight of a newspaper that was lying on a park bench. She walked over to it and picked it up, her heart stopped and a sense of panic overcame her when she read the headline of the front page.

 _Is actor Ren Tsuruga a fraud AND a murderer?_

Kyoko looked at it as she saw a picture of Ren on the front cover, she looked back at Kuon who was watching her with concern. She didn't know what to do, Kuon was right in front of her but Ren was in the pictures. When she had asked her servants about Ren they had said that they had no idea who he was. Was there a second Ren Tsuruga running around here?

"What do you think of this?" Kyoko asked with her body shaking as she showed Kuon the front page.

Kuon laughed and shrugged, "Well, I knew they were going to do it, but it looks a little juvenile. I guess it's good for the kids," he gave a thumbs up and Kyoko looked at him extremely worried. She looked down at the newspaper and felt her spirit exit her body.

' _New 'Fairyland' theme park opens in Kyoto.'_

"I…" Kyoko said quietly as she stepped away from Kuon, the images flashing through her mind. "I have to go, I'm sorry," she said as she saw the worried face that Kuon had whilst looking at her. So, there was only one real explanation to all of this, Sui had made her insane and was having fun with her inside her head. He was playing around with her mind because she was trying to undo the natural formula of this second world.

….

….

Kyoko didn't know what excuse she could give Kuon for why she had acted so strangely. She didn't know whether a Kuon that she had just met would believe that the fairies had gotten angry with her for messing up this new world and had made her thoughts that dark and twisted. Was there a way of telling Kuon those things?

As she got back to the house, she looked up at one of the maids, "Can I please ask you something?" Kyoko said, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Of course, Miss Kyoko, you can ask me anything," the maid said nervously.

Kyoko took another breath in, she placed a hand to her chest to try to calm herself down. She didn't know what to say first. She didn't want to know what her mental condition was, maybe it was guilt. Guilt often did start these hallucinations. "I just…who is Ren Tsuruga?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall that name," the maid replied as Kyoko took a few more deep breaths.

"Ren Tsuruga, the actor, he starred in a lot of different projects," she said trying to work out who was on the front of that newspaper and why it had changed so suddenly. After what Shou had done she had felt so much pain and guilt towards Kuon that the anxiety was making her see and feel things that weren't real. That was the truth, right?

"I don't know anything about a Ren Tsuruga," the maid said honestly as Kyoko nodded. Okay, so that was just a memory that Sui had given her. Maybe Ren would never exist in this world, but Kuon did. So she was just crazy, wracked with guilt about the Hizuri family, she had made up a newspaper and now Kuon probably thought that there was something wrong with her.

"Do you, by chance," Kyoko asked nervously, "Know Yashiro Yukihito?" she said as she put a hand to her wrist out of the high level of anxiety throughout her body.

"The head of the acting section at LME?" the maid nodded, "Yes, you should be able to meet him at your audition."

Kyoko nodded. Nervously she stood and went to the audition paperwork, picking up her phone she went to the website and managed to find Yashiro's number. Maybe this was strange for the both of them, hopefully she'd be able to use her connections and her power to get to talk to him. She just had to find out what was going on and maybe he knew.

She listened to the phone ring before a voice message could be heard.

 _I'm sorry. Yashiro Yukihito is on a month long vacation. This is a voice mail, please connect to his assistants if you need to get in touch with him. Have a good day._


	7. Chapter 7 - Two Worlds

**Author Note:** A lot of people didn't enjoy the previous chapter seven so I removed it and wrote this instead. I hope people enjoy it, I definitely enjoy it more.

 **Chapter Seven – Two Worlds**

Kyoko took deep breaths as she lay in the new bed that her rich family had given to her, she felt odd. It was as if she was in two places at the same time. The first was this world that Sui had taken her to, a world where she felt the pain of many people she cared about. The world in which her two main goals were to find out more about Kuon and find Moko and try to help both of them. Then there was another world where she was in a hospital bed.

She closed her eyes and put her hand on her heartbeat. She could hear it getting louder and louder until she opened her eyes to find herself in the hospital. She blinked hard. This world wasn't going away. She turned to see Yashiro Yukihito at her bedside. That was strange. There were only a few people who knew about her and Ren dating, Yashiro being one of them.

"Yashiro-san?" she asked as she looked at him. Immediately he woke and stared at her.

"You're awake?" he questioned with wide eyes. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Kyoko blinked, she didn't get what was going on but shouldn't she be back in the fairy world trying to take care of the situation. She should be going out and trying to release Kuu, trying to get Kanae's acting back on track, help Kuon.

"Where's…" she looked around.

"Ren?" Yashiro asked before the expression on his face fell. "I guess I should say Kuon though," he said as Kyoko stared at him confused about the name. "Did you not know?"

"He told me who he was as an agreement for us dating," Kyoko said slowly, "I didn't know he told anyone else."

Yashiro paused and looked down, "Kuon has been accused of attempted murder. It started when he was Ren, then people started digging away at information. A picture of him at fifteen was leaked. He has to be in court in a few days where he is facing the maximum penalty for attempted murder" he said as Kyoko blinked.

"Kuon hurt someone?" she asked, she shook her head, "Was it an accident? I can't believe he would do that, Kuon has such a strong and kind heart now. Ren also had that but knowing Kuon, he would never hurt somebody on purpose. Who was he said to have hurt?" she asked.

"It's actually you," Yashiro said looking at her carefully, "Do you not remember what happened?"

"I…" Kyoko said slowly as she remembered how Sui had met her, was that real? Was the fairy kingdom even real? "No," she said quickly, "no, Kuon, Ren, he didn't do this. Ren would never hurt me. I'm not sure why you would think, no, no, I promise you it wasn't him."

"Are you sure?" Yashiro asked with hope in his eyes, "You were the only two people in the area in which you nearly drowned. You were poisoned and then pushed into the water. When the director found you, Kuon had you in his arms and was trying to get you to wake up….or at least, they thought he was pretending…"

Kyoko glared deeply as she stared at the manager, she felt her anger fill the room. This was completely ridiculous, "You just said he was trying to get me to wake up?" she asked as she frowned at him. "Are you all idiots, if he was holding me _out_ of the water then he didn't try to drown me. Besides, I would doubt that Ren had anything to do with the food. He didn't make me that food and you know he'd be reluctant to sneak into a kitchen given his own relationship with food. You people are all morons."

"Kyoko," Yashiro said as he watched the young woman, "With Kuon's past…"

"I don't give a damn about how he was in the past." Kyoko said as she deepened her gaze. "He changed. He repented. He suffered for whatever he did back then. He became Ren Tsuruga who was a very mature, very respectful, very kind person and then he revealed to me that he was Kuon Hizuri, and I had known him as Corn. Then he got his happiness and his warmth, his good heart, his happiness grew so large. Don't you dare tell me that you're judging his character based on some crap that happened when he was a teenager."

"Kyoko…" Yashiro repeated.

"I want to see him," Kyoko said defensively. "I need to see him right now. You should have worked harder as his manager, you should have known he wasn't responsible. I need to see him now and I need to tell whatever dumbass is blaming him for all of this that it is definitely not Ren's…Kuon's fault. How dare you?" she growled before trying to think of who could have hurt her. "The person you really should be looking for," she said as she remembered a glimpse of that stupid beagle, "Is that singer of that stupid beagle group. I think he did it."

"I'll see who I can get," Yashiro said before going out into the hallway and getting on the phone to tell people that Kyoko was awake.

….

….

Three hours later, and after signing paperwork and explaining how Kyoko was one-hundred percent convinced that her attacker was _not_ Kuon, she was able to see him. As he walked in very shakily, her eyes widened as she took in the change.

Kuon had blond hair now, very messy and not taken care of well. He wore a black turtleneck and black jeans which showed how much in mourning he had felt. He looked sickly pale and as if he couldn't eat or sleep. His eyes showed so much brokenness and he looked so much closer to his fifteen year old self than Ren Tsuruga. In fact he had changed so much that Kyoko could barely recognize him.

Kyoko took a deep breath and reached out for his hand. He slowly approached her in somewhat disbelief of her being there at all. She hated seeing how weak and broken he was. How depressed he had become.

How long had she been in the other world? There were people who needed her to go back, she would find a way to go back and fix everything, but being here with Kuon made her feel that he needed her. She smelled a slight amount of alcohol on his clothes but wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," he said in such a terrifyingly broken way. "I'm sorry. I should have been there," he apologized as the damage could still be seen in his eyes. "I'm sorry I was late," he apologized again as Kyoko looked him over.

There were so many similarities between the two worlds. The Kuon in the world where she was a rich young lady was broken on the inside, this one, her boyfriend was broken everywhere. His secrets had been revealed across Japan and the media had reported on him perhaps being her murderer. She wondered how long she had been in the hospital for him to change so much.

"It's alright," Kyoko said. "How long have…"

"Four months," Kuon said as he wrapped an arm around himself. "I'm responsible. I should have saved you, I should never have gotten close to you to begin with. I'm cursed. I hurt you with that curse, I shouldn't have forced you to fall in love with me," he said in such a non Tsuruga way.

"You never forced me," she said slowly. "You always cared about me, looked out for me, made me feel special. How could I not fall for you?" she asked before wrapping her arms around him. He was almost a shell with how much he had been through.

She just hoped that she would be able to help _both_ Kuons.

"I went to another land," she said as Kuon looked at her but remained silent, his expression not showing judgment and he gave a small and almost timid nod. "I met a fairy, I met you," she said as she held his hand. "How's Father?"

"He's fine," Kuon said. "In Japan."

"Oh, he's not in jail, right?" Kyoko asked as Kuon looked at her confused and shook his head. "Good." She told him, "that's good." She yawned, "Would it be okay for me to take a nap?" she asked him as he kissed her forehead.

"Get as much rest as you need," Kuon said as he let his hand rest on her cheek. "No matter how much, I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise," he told her as Kyoko smiled and settled back down in the bed.

….

….

"Hey," Kuon said as Kyoko felt her hair longer and the rich young lady clothes on her body, she quickly shot a look into her spoon in front of her. Okay, so now she was in this world. Maybe all of this was just a dream, maybe the guy she was sitting with wasn't even real. Still, these people might need her help. Maybe she could just access this world in semi-consciousness. Well, at least she had her lifeline in the person watching over her on the other side.

"Why were you so forgiving with me before?" Kyoko asked as she looked at the man opposite her. "How were you so open. I cost you your job, your livelihood, the money that your mother needed for her medicine. Can I just…give you that money, please?"

Kuon stared at her and looked away bitterly. "I request that you not treat me like your charity case," he said. "I am fine by myself, even with a record, I will find another means of work. I could be a tutor or try to find some other way. I'm fine," he bristled as she watched him.

She just wanted to help him.

 _Her_ Kuon was already suffering from the media talking about him being a murderer and giving away his identity, she could at least try to help the Kuon in front of her, the prospective lawyer.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked nervously as she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked around trying to figure out exactly what situation she was in now. She remembered falling asleep in bed and now she appeared to be in a diner with _this_ Kuon watching her. "I'll try to help."

"Can we just change the subject?" Kuon tried to insist. "So, you want to do something tomorrow night? I don't have money to spend but we could just take a walk or something," he shrugged.

Kyoko paused, although she would be grateful for any time she was able to spend with the man in front of her, she didn't feel that she could pass on her previous plans. She had to locate Kanae and convince her that she was too good to be one of those types of models. She had to figure out what happened and help her. Maybe _her_ Kuon would tell her that this was a dream, but the fact was it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like a far away land that she could only reach if she withdrew slightly from _her_ world.

"I'm sorry, there's someone I need to talk to. Someone else," she said quickly before Kuon nodded.

"Well good luck with that," he said supportively before getting up to his feet. "You are quite a strange one, you know."

"I know," Kyoko said with a nod, "but my boyfriend still loves that about me," she grinned as he stared at her and then shrugged.

"He might be a lucky guy," he said, "or a complete weirdo."

Kyoko laughed, "Maybe a little of both, but not so much weird, just…magical."


	8. Chapter 8 - Lost and Finding

**Author Note:** I feel really bad for giving you guys such a short chapter after making you wait so long. I feel like I need to read over my own work to find inspiration because writing this seemed to go really slowly :/ I hope you enjoy though, I'll work on making the chapters much much longer again.

 **Chapter Eight – Lost and Finding**

Kyoko took nervous breaths as she stepped inside of the fashion show where the women would be showing off the new lingerie line. Although she felt speechless at just how much skin was showing, this was where the alternative form of Moko was. Even that was enough to keep herself motivate to push through the darkness until.

Kyoko smiled widely as she saw a gorgeous brunette who had those piercing eyes that helped her in her acting scenes. She was so beautiful but Kyoko had always known that. Compared to Kanae, Kyoko had always felt plain and boring in comparison. The best thing though was that Moko was on _her_ side as _her_ friend. Well hopefully she'd be on her side once again as well.

As she reached Kanae, Kyoko took a deep breath trying to keep the place of a rich young lady in her mind. This wasn't one of those times when she felt that she had to impress Kanae, this wasn't one of those times when she could easily force her to work with her. If she pressed too hard on the model then she could be labeled as a stalker or even worse for harassment.

"Kotonami-san?" she asked as she dropped down into a bow. "You did really well tonight."

Kyoko felt Kanae glance back at her, "What is your problem?" she growled as Kyoko felt herself stiffen inside. She was nervous about how this would go, the Kanae she seemed to be talking to wasn't really much of a talker…but then again was she ever?

"I just…" Kyoko took a few deep breaths before trying to steady herself, "I thought that I might be able to help your acting career," she said before feeling Kanae tense up. Okay, this was a good step. It seemed that Kanae really was interested in them talking.

"Well, what would you know about my nonexistent acting career," the model huffed as she finished changing and stood to leave. "How did you even get backstage in here?"

Kyoko looked away. She didn't want to admit to having flaunted the Mogami name to get access to the restricted section. She knew how much the Moko-chan in her world hated the idea that anything could be won on name alone, for her to have been manipulating the system just to talk her into acting would not be beneficial to her mission.

"You know what," Kanae huffed, obviously annoyed at Kyoko's lack of response. "It doesn't matter. You know, I do hire out my services as a companion but I am really not up to acting as a lesbian couple. I don't really care if that's your preference, doesn't matter to me who you feel stupidly manipulated by, but I am not interested."

Kyoko frowned and picked up her pace to follow this version of her best friend. "I wasn't talking to you about acting because of that," she said before looking down sadly. "I just…I see the light within you on those pages and I've heard you were interested in acting and…"

"Sometimes the sun doesn't shine," Kanae said as they finally got outside. "You actually have a job offer for me, this is my number," she handed Kyoko a card. "Other than that, our time together is done. Hope you find a girlfriend who will keep you away from attending these shows," she said as Kyoko huffed.

At least she had a place to start when it came to Moko now.

…

…

Kuon glanced over the sleeping Kyoko as they stayed in the hospital room. He was finally glad that it was getting to be close to over. Yes, they still had to figure out who had tried to hurt Kyoko so badly, but at least he was with the woman he loved. Yes, his reputation had been torn apart and he wasn't sure how to start to put the pieces together again, but what mattered most was that he could move forwards into the future with her by his side.

He smiled as he heard her speak in her sleep, "Hey," he whispered as he let his hand moved a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "You okay?" he asked as Kyoko still kept dreaming.

"Moko," she whispered wanting to be with her friend.

Kuon smiled weakly and then heard the sound of someone approaching the room. He protectively went closer to Kyoko and looked up at the door where he felt torn at what to say. There in the doorway was his former manager.

Kuon knew that Yashiro meant no harm to Kyoko, but even though the man had fought by his side in the beginning, he had been another person to turn against him. There were only four people who really didn't consider him a traitor or a murderer, he just really wished that Yashiro would have been the fifth. It seemed funny how someone so young and innocent as Maria could believe in him, but his own manager who had experienced things alongside of him couldn't.

"Can I ask how you're doing, Kuon?" Yashiro began before looking at Kyoko.

"Why the hell do you even care? You couldn't stop the media from calling me a murderer. You even convinced yourself that I did something that I would never even dream of doing," Kuon argued back. "I would never have hurt her, let alone try to…"

"The dirt they uncovered, Kuon. I feel ashamed that I didn't know how to spin that," Yashiro said. "I have considered you a friend, Kuon."

"Well, you considered me a friend and then you considered me a murderer," Kuon spit back. "I think you'd have much better luck being Kyoko's manager than mine. My life is destroyed, my reputation destroyed, but I learned what matters most and that is Kyoko." Kuon felt his gut twist inside of him. "As long as I have her then I can survive."

"I really do apologize for what I did to you, Kuon" Yashiro said with a humble bow, "I wish we could move on and put the past…"

Kuon looked away, "You don't want to be a manager to someone who is afraid of being in front of the public. Someone who isn't even sure who they are anymore."

Yashiro raised an eyebrow, "How do you know what I want?" he asked in a friendly manner.

….

….

Kyoko was trying to figure out her audition piece for the LME auditions when she realized that people were staring at her inside of the grocery store. Unknowingly, her body had worked on automatic and she had gone to one of the less expensive areas in the Tokyo area. Wearing the kind of clothes that she was though, she definitely stood out.

She was both surprised and delighted to see a familiar blond setting out vegetables and fruit and smiled widely. She walked over to him and held up her basket. "I see that you've got another job, Kuon," she said, "I'm really happy for you."

"I think it had something to do with you getting Mos to withdraw that theft claim," he smiled. "It may not be glamorous but…"

"I wish you would go into acting," Kyoko said as she looked around. "You'd be really good at , it could be something that we would do together." She saw him look at her with a more exhausted rather than cold look. Somehow she had made it into his good graces enough that he would actually talk to her about his life.

"I think I just want to work on figuring things out with facts and logic," Kuon informed her, "but if acting is fun for you then go and do it, I encourage people to live out their dreams."

Kyoko smiled thoughtfully before reflecting on the interaction she had previously had with Kanae. She wished that she could get both Kuon and Moko in the same room and have some kind of intervention with them. All the things that Kuon was telling her might be the things that would be valuable for Moko to hear and vice versa.

These were important people in her life.

Surely there was some way of helping the two of them at least she really wanted to try.

"Kuon, would you like to spend some time with me this coming weekend?" she asked as Kuon watched her, his face showing his contemplation over everything. Eventually he gave a small and very subtle nod.

"Sure," he shrugged.

Kyoko's smile grew even more. Maybe she could rope Kuon in and find a way to get him and Moko together. Then she could make sure that they got their dreams too. Maybe that was why she was given this gift from the fairies, maybe the true magic was that she was given the gift of being able to bring dreams to those close to her within a dream.

Now that was some magic that only the fairy kingdom could have thought of.


	9. Chapter 9 - In the Spotlight

**Author Note:** So, I've lost a little motivation for this particular fanfic, I'm sorry to say. However, instead of just stopping it in the middle like I've done before, I decided to write two more chapters and finish it off. This is going to be the penultimate chapter and then there's the happy ending next chapter. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Nine – In the Spotlight**

Thank goodness that when it came to dreams, if you really try to find a storyline that worked you could do it by yourself. Some people called it active dreaming. Well, to Kyoko it was because a fairy had made it so that in her dreams she could access another world where she could solve problems. People might think that she was crazy, but what she wanted to do was make the problems for Moko and Kuon as good as possible

She sat in the coffee shop with both of them beside her.

It was funny, although Kuon had come here by choice, Kanae had had to be blackmailed into coming here. It was extremely similar to what she had done to Kuon to first bring him to this café.

"So," Kanae said with a soft glare to the rich young woman. "What the hell do you want here?" she asked, "What are you trying to do?"

Kyoko closed her eyes and bowed her head. She knew that she might sound insane to the two people around her and there was a good chance that once these words had exited her mouth, that they could both stand up and storm out.

"I'm not from this world," she said as Kuon raised an eyebrow and then blinked trying to figure out what this woman was talking about. Kanae stared horrified and she glanced at the door. She did not want to stay here with this crazy person. Not only had she broken into the model only area at the show, but now she was trying to say that she had travelled through a vortex to come here.

"Alright," Kuon said slowly as he stared at her. "Does that mean that you feel different from the worlds that we live in. I know that," he gestured to Kanae, "you are in the modelling industry and my father was an actor before he was unfairly locked up. That might put us in one world but then you with money and power is in another?" he tried to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Kyoko shook her head as Kuon looked at her with a strange glance, "In my world you're both actors that I admire," she commented about the two of them. "I know that you can be actors once again. You are both so talented, both people that I want to act as well as."

Kanae scoffed, "Okay, so you're living in a make believe world," she turned to Kuon, "How do you feel about this? Are you a famous actor?"

Kuon tensed and looked down, "I'm not an actor. I don't feel comfortable with acting."

"Because of your dad," Kanae said as Kuon tensed even further. "I looked into acting myself, Kuu Hizuri was a really well known name before -"

"Stop," Kuon growled. "You don't know anything about it. Stop talking about things that you don't understand. Kyoko, you know that I want to go into law and clear my father's name. You know I want to be a force of good, I'm not a famous actor and I never have been."

Kyoko took a deep breath in, "Okay, maybe I'm not sane," she said, "but please do me one favor," she proposed. "Please come to the LME auditions. I have a feeling that once you step into the spotlight that things will be different, that things that will be better for you two."

Kuon took a deep breath, "I don't have to accept any offers, right? Just go and audition?"

"Sure," Kanae said with a shrug, "I was going to do it anyway, but that doesn't mean I'll get in."

Kyoko smiled. Somehow she felt that if they both stepped into the acting spotlight that things would get better for her and she would be able to get home. Though she would definitely miss being able to visit this world.

…..

…..

Kuon looked up in exhaustion at his mother. He smiled, he was glad that his parents hadn't turned against him. Even though they had known his past and known that he felt that he was responsible for Rick's death, they had thought that Kuon would learn from his past. They also knew that Kuon wouldn't hurt someone he loved. Even though some people in the world thought he was insane, that reasoning was pushing it too far.

Kuon would never hurt Kyoko.

Julie smiled softly as she went forwards to Kuon and let her hand rest on his shoulder. "Hello, darling," she said as she saw his broken form. She didn't want to say how much she and Kuu had tried to deflect all of the accusations. She didn't want to say how scared and terrified she had been that he might be locked up and she would only be able to see him during visitation hours.

Then she had been scared that he would kill himself, that she would lose him forever.

Even if he was in jail, she and Kuu would have fought to find the information to get him free. They could see him, they could talk to him, they could prove to him that his parents still loved him. If he was gone from this world then there was nothing else that the two of them could do.

She smiled softly as she felt Kuon reach for her hand and squeeze it very gently. He looked back at her and she didn't want to comment on how broken the look in his eyes was. "Hi, mom" he said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and then chose to sit next to him.

"How are you doing? I heard that she had woken up? That's great news." Julie watched her son. She felt so bad for him. He had done so much to prove himself as Ren Tsuruga and now he had lost that identity and all of the good work that he had managed to accomplish through that character. She knew that it felt good that she could be in her son's life again but if he hadn't gone through that and she hadn't seen him for a few years, that would probably be better for him.

"Yes," Kuon nodded, "She woke up. She's just resting right now. I think that she's doing alright, the doctors say that her health is improving."

Julie sighed and looked at her, "That's wonderful news, Kuon, but since she's awake and the doctors say that she's recovering, she isn't the person that I'm worried about."

Kuon looked down, "I know that Dad's had a hard time with this. I've disgraced the Hizuri name in the country where he made himself famous. I've ruined his reputation with all of this. If I was only not born into the Hizuri family then maybe dad would be happy again."

Julie frowned and took a deep breath in to calm herself. "Will you stop that? We stood beside you because more than anything we love our son, our little boy. I don't care if you're fifty, I'm still going to call you my little boy," she told him. "No, as long as _both_ you and Kyoko are okay then I won't have to worry anymore. So are you doing okay?"

Kuon looked down, he didn't know how to answer that question.

…..

…..

Today Kyoko was so happy and it wasn't just the designer clothes, the ability to wear beautiful jewelry and makeup that made her heart soar it was so wonderful. It wasn't that she was living a completely new life either. In fact, she really hoped that she could change the world of those two people that she cared for and that she would free them of their chains.

If only Kuon could see how much he would like acting. He could even change his name to Ren Tsuruga, change the way that he looked and start his career afresh. If he was given a platform on which he could speak out to an audience then maybe he could clear Kuu's name as well.

As for Moko, she needed to see that she could rise higher in society than as an underwear model and centerfold. She needed to see that more than her beauty, it was her talent that was impressive and her true asset. She needed to impress the world and stand tall. It wasn't the outside appearance that mattered at all, it was that joy you got when you acted. That joy that she was already aware that Moko would have.

Sadly enough, she wouldn't be able to see Kuon perform. She wouldn't be witness to that. She could still see Kanae audition though. She could see one of her important people try to follow their own drive and motivation on their dream. Maybe if that would happen she could return to her boyfriend and Sui would make this world glow just as brightly as she felt when seeing Kuon, _her_ Kuon smile.

They just had to get free.

Kyoko stopped herself from imagining too much of a different world as she saw Kanae go up to the stage with her script. Kyoko's breath held in her lungs as she remembered the first day when she had met Moko-chan. She remembered how even though Moko had insulted her and she hadn't really wanted to like her, that the talent that she had shown and the expert way she had handled the acting scene were the most impressive parts to her.

She admired Moko so much, she just needed to free her from the chains in Sui's world.

She stood there proudly as Kanae stood in front of the judging panel. Even though she could see the changes, the nervousness, the self-doubt, it seemed to disappear as Kanae acted out the page that she had just memorized by flipping through that script. Kyoko remembered that she had never really asked Moko-san how she did that and if she could teach it to her. It would a perfect ace to have in her back pocket at any audition she would do in the future.

As she continued to watch Kanae, Kyoko could swear that she was glowing and she blinked hard. Maybe she was facing a bright light in her other life, maybe this was supposed to be the part where she died. No, that couldn't be it, she couldn't leave Kuon like that. She didn't want to ever leave him after realizing how broken he could be without her in his life.

It was then that she once again saw Sui. She didn't know how to feel about the trickster. He was the one who had taken her to this world. He was the one who had shown her how broken it could be with Shou on top and with Kuon, Kanae, Kuu, and Julie at the bottom. Those good people had to be at the top, otherwise the world didn't make sense. Those strong at heart should always perform better.

She looked at Sui as he winked to her and then came to her side.

"You did it," he said as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you accusing me of doing?" she said as she grabbed her upper arm.

"You have shown love to two people today and those two people are being seen for the strong and passionate individuals that they are. There is just one more thing that you must do before I release you from this world."

Kyoko frowned and took a deep breath, she was relieved that Kuon had done just as well as Moko, but she didn't want to have to be in debt to someone like Sui.

"You must go to the prison and share your love with Kuu Hizuri. It is the only way for him to be released," Sui informed her.

Kyoko didn't want to say that that was the place that she wanted to go to the most.


	10. Chapter 10 - The End

**AN:** I know that I left a lot of unanswered questions in this fic but I hope you can use your imaginations to figure that out 😉 Even though I got kind of bored of this fic, I'm glad that I finished it and I felt like I really owed you guys that instead of just abandoning it. Thank you for sticking with me during this fic and I hope you enjoyed it.

 **Chapter Ten – The End**

Kyoko stood nervously outside of the prison, she wasn't sure what she was going to do when she saw Kuu-sama. She didn't know what kind of Kuu existed in this world, but she wanted to see a man who had inspired her and given her belief and support in her own world. She looked up to see Kuon meeting her, he had a somber expression on his face and was wearing formal clothing. Had she messed up by dressing so casually despite all of the designer clothes that had been hanging in her closet?

She looked at Kuon and gave a weak smile, "Thank you," she said honestly as he looked to her, a weak smile on her face. "Thank you for letting me see him, I know that this must be hard on you."

Kuon nodded, "It is hard, I'm not sure what good this will do but you seemed so sure of the connection that you made with my father in _your_ world, or your other world…I'm not sure what to say," he said awkwardly as Kyoko nodded.

"I know, it's strange but Kuu-san was so happy in my world. I really hope that we can get him free and make him happy in this world. I heard that the audition went well, maybe you were born to follow in his footsteps," Kyoko said as Kuon looked down awkwardly.

It was true that he had been labeled as a phenomenal actor whilst he was trying out for the acting position at LME, but he was still uncertain because of what had happened here. He turned to her and frowned, he was going to ask her a question that had obviously been weighing on his mind quite a bit. "This is the last thing that you wanted to do?" he asked, "and then you're going to go back to the other Kuon?"

Kyoko nodded, "Yes, that's right," she said before looking at him, "but being with you has led me to have a lot more understanding for him. Sometimes the Kuon that I know is distant and hides things, even with the past you've had, you've been a lot more open."

Kuon smiled to her before nodding, "After you go back, do you think that I'll just stop existing or do you think that the true form of yourself will come back to this world?" he asked. "I mean…this world's Kyoko not the true one, if there are other worlds then I have to admit that there isn't a true form of anyone."

"I don't know," Kyoko sighed, "but if our paths ever cross again, can you promise that we'll be friends?" she asked. "Promise you won't run from me?"

"Okay," he nodded. "If that happens then we can be friends," he said before they entered the prison together.

….

….

Since at this time, the two of them had learned that Kuu was only allowed to have one visitor at a time, Kuon had gone to speak with his father first. Then it would be Kyoko's turn. Kyoko nervously waited for Kuon to come back. She wasn't sure what to say to Kuu and she wished that she had planned it out. Hopefully she would know exactly what to say when she was face to face with him.

"You can see him now," Kuon said as he came back to see her.

The guard who had escorted Kuon out came and took Kyoko back to the visiting spot. Kyoko sat opposite a more grizzled Kuu Hizuri and picked up the phone. "Hello," she said with a weak smile, "I know that you don't know me and I'm wondering what Kuon might have told you about me."

"Kuon's a really good person, he spoke about you favorably," Kuu replied. "He said your name is Kyoko and you are looking to be an actress from another universe," he shrugged. "I've heard worse."

Kyoko nodded, she looked down and had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, he was telling you the truth, but the version of you that I do know is still a famous actor and is known to be a very good person. Something like this should have never happened to you."

"And yet it did," Kuu nodded, "Though I don't oppose the acting world. There are bad people in it no matter what," he said, "in every profession you'll find corrupt individuals."

"I can believe that," Kyoko nodded as she felt really sad making eye contact with him. She didn't know how to free him from all of this, but maybe she could give him the same encouragement to pursue life as all versions of Kuon had done for her.

"So, young lady," Kuu said. "Why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to thank you," Kyoko said quickly, "For giving me the inspiration and the courage to pursue acting no matter how difficult it sometimes is. I want to thank you, or any version of you, for showing me love and giving me strength. I wanted to apologize for doing this to this version of you. I wanted to thank you for showing me that it doesn't matter what my social or financial status is that there are things more important than being a princess or a rich young lady and that you have to believe in yourself."

"There's something else isn't there?" Kuu asked as he watched her and Kyoko felt her heart fill with love and she nodded.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing Kuon into the world. It doesn't matter what I have or who I am, it doesn't matter what kind of roles I'm offered or what kind of world I live in. Kuon is the most important part of my life and I am so thankful that I was given a chance to meet him, to love him. Thank you, for Kuon," she said before seeing a guard approaching her.

"I'm so sorry," he said as Kyoko felt herself tense up. "We've just determined your innocence or the courts have, you're being released," the guard said as Kyoko felt herself surrounded by a warm light and she felt water surround her with a bright sense of who she was and what was important.

….

….

As Kyoko woke up in the hospital with Kuon right beside her, she smiled at him. She knew that she had now recovered what was most important to her heart, her friends and family. She also fully understood how much she loved the man next to her. She understood that what had happened with Kuu was the final part of her story there but that hadn't been her fairytale, her fairytale was only at the beginning.

Things like princes and castles and magic might be fun, but they weren't anything compared to love and passion and a man who supported her dreams of becoming a top actress even if it did include revenge. He was so understanding and protective and would sacrifice anything for her.

Now it was time to focus on the waking world and that would take a while to figure out.

"Hey," she smiled to Kuon as she looked at him.

"Hey, you okay not being a rich young lady?" he asked as she sat and wrapped her arms around him.

"I am, it just depends on how you define a rich young lady," she said thinking that the love she felt was worth far more than any monetary value. "Plus," she teased, "I can just marry you in the future and share your wealth," she teased as Kuon continued to keep her in his arms.

"I'd love that," he grinned as he held her close.

Kyoko smiled. Finally she was back where she belonged. She would just rely on the magic that she had with Kuon in the future. This life with him was going to be just like a fairytale.


End file.
